The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fisrodark’.
‘Fisrodark’ is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new zonal geranium cultivars with cultivars with semi-double flowers, relatively vigorous, but well-branched growth habit, good outdoor performance, and in various flower colors.
‘Fisrodark’ was originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1998.
The female parent was the patented variety ‘Americana Dark Red’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,307), having deep-red semi-double flowers, medium green foliage, and vigorous growth. The male parent of ‘Fisrodark’ was the variety ‘Fisfire’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,489), and characterized by scarlet, semi-double flowers, leaves with strong zonation, and about medium sized plant habit.
‘Fisrodark’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1999 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisrodark’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1999 in a controlled environment in Moncarapacho, Portugal, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2000 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisrodark’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. ‘Fisrodark’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.